more than enough
by kathleenfergie
Summary: The Charmings were very photo oriented and there were many pictures taken over the years of their giant family. Oneshot AU.


one day i randomly thought of like Snow taking millions of pictures of Emma and Neal together and then this whole idea about big family and like photo opportunities at holidays and such could be thing. mostly just Regina perusing the family's display of cute pictures. this is set six/seven-ish years after like the fourth season.

don't own anything except the babies.

* * *

><p>Regina loitered around the mantle, every so often brushing flecks of dust from the many photo frames that adorned it. Lots of small, smiling faces staring up at her. Among them she could see the ones that belonged to her: Robin, Roland, Henry, and her little Angie. Regina smiled at the little girl's reddened face in her photo, standing alone against the wall of the Charmings' loft. Her dark locks contrasting against the red bricks, and her green eyes were shielded by lashes that were too long to be a child's. She remembers Snow asking the girl for a smile, camera in hand. Angie may have been a sassy little thing, but the four year old was very attention shy.<p>

As the only female grandchild among a tycoon of loud boys, she got her own frame, but in the Mills-Hood family photo she was smiling brightly, mid-laugh on Henry's lap. Angie adored her big brothers, Roland at eleven and Henry twenty one. After Marian's death Robin had gone through a small depression, grieving his wife for a second time, and through it all Roland attached himself to Regina's hip, following the witch everywhere. When Robin got better he moved in and they were almost a family again. Regina getting pregnant had been a very large accident but she loved her girl.

The Charmings were very photo oriented (at least Snow was) and there were many pictures of Emma with Neal and the twins. One that made Regina smirk was of Emma sitting cross legged near the Christmas tree two years ago, a wiggly toddler in her lap as she attempted to hold both babies in her arms. They had been Christmas Eve babies and David had snapped this photo while Emma was keeping her siblings away from their very tired mother. Emma's own boys had been off terrorizing their father and 'Uncle Robin.'

Caleb and Kieran, while very adorable with their dimples and sandy curls, were only two years apart and sneaky little things. They'd hidden and broken many a thing in Regina's manor and found much pleasure in calling her Evil Auntie (she should have burned the damn book). She loved them, she did, but they had too much of their pirate father in them for her liking. Emma often agreed, but them blonde woman wasn't the best at cajoling her rascals into behaving. Their tall intimidating father usually did the trick but they caused most of their mischief while he was out at the docks.

That train of thought brought Regina to the candid photo taken by Emma as Killian had seen his ship again for the first time in six years. A note had been scratched into the helm: Killy, you owe me one. Tink. The pirate would never admit that he cried, but the look he had in the picture said otherwise. All the boys had been sailing, but Angie liked hiking with her father instead. Regina had snickered at the expression her daughter had made the first time the ocean spray had hit her.

Emma's 37th birthday had been an affair, Granny both pleased horrified with all the little ones running around. All the kids loved their Aunt Ruby, Angie on her shoulders behind Emma as she'd blown out the candles while simultaneously keeping all four of her boys from swiping licks of icing. Snow had been holding Isaac and Charlie, while Neal was snuggled in his father's arms. Regina and Robin were in the background of the photo, Regina rolling her eyes at all the activity while Robin sipped lightly at his beer. Roland was the only kid patiently sitting on his stool as Emma made a wish. His calm nature warmed her heart. He and Angie got along well, although he wasn't very pleased that she could shoot a bow much better than he could at her age. Angie had a little magic (just sparkly theatrics) and enjoyed entertaining the other kids with it, but Regina rarely used her magic around the girl. She wasn't fond of the idea of being another Cora.

The twins were (hopefully) the last to be born into their already large family, and Archie, arguably being the smartest person in Storybrooke mapped out their entire family tree for the town records and for personal curiosity. Marco had surprised the Charmings at Isaac and Charlie's naming ceremony with a large wooden plaque, each person's name meticulously carved into it. He'd carved the twins' names into it after they were revealed and it now hung in the front room of the apartment. Snow liked to take the yearly family photo in front of it, hanging each picture next to the plaque. There was space at the bottom for new names to be carved, but all of the women and their spouses agreed that there were enough sticky hands at the moment.

One of Regina's least favourite photos (of herself, mainly) is her with two year old Neal on her lap, just after Snow had shoved the boy at her, claiming she needed to fulfill her 'grandma duties.' Regina had snarled at the idea of being called a grandmother and Emma had caught it while Neal tugged on the brunette's hair. It caused most people to laugh when they heard the story, and Regina rolled her eyes every time.

Her deep train of thought was interrupted by Caleb, who was dragging a crying Kieran towards her. Angie wasn't far behind and all the commotion caused Emma and Killian to make their way to the living room.

"Gina, Angie zapped Kieran!" The five year old told her as he stood in front of her, hand wrapped around his brother's chubby arm.

"Angelina," Regina sighed. "You know you're not supposed to use your magic except for the pretty lights." At the admonishment her daughter went a very dark shade of red.

"Auntie Em zaps Killian all the time!" The aunt in question turned her head away, blushing slightly at the accusation.

Before Regina could go on, Killian scooped the pouting girl up into his arms.

"That's because, lass, your Auntie Em is is a big meanie. You don't want the boys to start calling you a meanie, do you?" Angie gave a theatrical sigh. "Now, you can zap us adults all you like, but you're to leave your cousins alone. Alright?"

The girl nodded, her brown hair bouncing. She looked over to Kieran, who was currently hiding into his mother's shoulder, and softly apologized (although she had too much Regina in her for it to sound anything but sarcastic).

After the incident was finished, Snow gathered everyone in front of the plaque and began her own grandmother duties by getting the kids in one photo (Emma begrudgingly took part in this one), the adults, and then each family separately. Henry was in ninety percent of the photos and by the end of it was complaining to Snow about having to stand for so long. The grown up boy was now almost taller than David and always had to stand in the back of each photo. She hushed him, setting everyone up for the giant family photo before turning on the camera's timer.

Regina thought to herself, with Robin's arm around her and all the kids in front of her, that she was glad this wasn't all happening in the Enchanted Forest, as she doubted she could keep sane long enough for the entire family to be painted.

However, a small reminder that she had a family to be part part of was more than enough.


End file.
